


All of Todays

by Miss_L



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, SO, and death and stuff, it's not a very good day, short enough to be a drabble I suppose, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Todays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187625) by [darkavengerz (darkavenger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenger/pseuds/darkavengerz). 



> Based loosely on mattfrack's fic, because it bloody killed me. Also, just because.

Your eyes scream in fear, but your body is relaxed as it starts to crumble and bend inwards. As gravity pulls you towards the last flat surface you will ever see, I wonder how the knife came to be in my hand. And how it came to be this bloody. I mean, it’s usual for knives in my hands to be red and sticky, but I never see your face when that happens. I keep watching you silently watching me. Unspoken words die in the air between us as my knees connect with the ground. You follow soon enough. I catch you before your face merges with the ground and hold your mellowing form in my arms. There must be a reason why I have killed you, I just need to work really hard to remember it. Your last breath ghosts over my ear and eternal peace sets into your bones. Death doesn't need a reason, I realize. It just is. I lay you gently on the asphalt and get up, dusting off my knees, the knife forgotten in a puddle. It’s starting to rain again. _How fitting._

Tomorrow will be a brand new day.


End file.
